


Mine . . . Ours? ~ Sakamaki Triplets x Reader

by djqkkfg



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: Bad Humor, F/M, I’ll think of tags later, Multi, Possessive Behavior, Vampires, Yui’s dead (sorry), a little subaru/reader, and ao3 for that matter, im new at tagging
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:08:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25004440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/djqkkfg/pseuds/djqkkfg
Summary: You were the sacrificial bride or groom of another group of vampires. That which meant you went to the same school as the Sakamaki brothers.To the triplets, you caught their eye and once they like something (or someone) they don't give up on it.You were friends with Shu and Subaru that which surprised people, but also made some jealous including the Sakamaki triplets.You were then sold to the Sakamaki brothers as their new sacrificial bride and now you have to deal with 3 vampires that are infatuated with you.(Just a tinsey bit of Subaru x Reader)(Okay 5th story, lets see how this goes . . .)
Relationships: Sakamaki Ayato/Reader, Sakamaki Kanato/Reader, Sakamaki Laito/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	1. Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so if you have read my story "My Vixen" then you'll know who these peeps are, but I only picked like 5 of them and I had you guys vote (even though it was only 1 person . . . 😅) so I hope you enjoy. (Also if you like ohshc read My Vixen) Kind of nervous writing my first DL story, but on to the story and hope you like it!

In the Ikami household

It was like any other day, you woken up by your alarm, then you throwing it across the room to shut it up and waking up the rest, and then you all getting ready for school. Normal indeed.

When you threw the alarm clock it made a loud bang and you hear Sebastian yell, "Stop doing that!"

You quickly go to eat, bathe, brush your teeth, get dressed, and meet up with the other guys.

"Why do you always have to that." Sebastian says annoyed.

"Well I mean if I don't do that then you guys wouldn't wake up and we'd be late for school, simple as that . . . and I'm not a morning person, wait . . . or is it night person since we go to night school? . . . whatever, lets just go." You say climbing into the limousine.

They all enter the limousine and drive off.

But hold on, let me introduce them first.

Sebastian is the eldest brother, second smartest, and pretty protective.

Brandon is the one I get along with the most and he's very kind.

Noah is surprisingly the smartest even though he doesn't talk much, even to his own brothers. He mostly talks to me actually so I'm actually touched by that.

Alex is not exactly the smartest of the group . . . but it's okay, kind of funny too.

Lastly is the youngest, Jake, he's actually silent like Noah, very blunt, protective, so he's basically like your friend Subaru.

They all treat you like you're their little sister.

Okay now not to get off track, let's continue.

You reach your destination, school . . . yay! (note the sarcasm)

You get out of the limo to see the Sakamakis.

You run up to Shu (sp?) and Subaru to greet them.

All Subaru did was tched and blushed in embarrassment and Shu just said you were too loud, but you ignored the comments.

"Hey Little Bitch." You hear Laito say. (I'm just going to say little bitch instead of bitch chan, but if you want me to change it, I might do that)

"Sup Laito." You answer because honestly, you've given up on trying to get him to call you by your real name so you just let it slide. (Also sorry if you call him Raito, but I'm not doing that)

"Hey guys we have to go or we'll be late." You say to Kanato and Ayato.

You walk away with both of them following you to class.

In Class

The class started, you were the only one actually taking notes while everyone else was just doing something else.

You made sure to copy down the notes on two different papers because Ayato would always ask to "borrow" your notes.

Finally it was lunch time, but the great thing about it was that you had free period with Shu and Subaru, and the triplets too.

You left takoyaki for Ayato on his desk and went outside to meet up with Shu and Subaru.

You guys didn't really do much because Shu was just laying down listening to music and sometimes the conversation.

You were just making car jokes about Subaru and Subaru was just being Tsunbaru, yelling at you while blushing.

"Aw, I didn't know cars could blush." You teased.

"Shut up!" Tsunbaru fired back.

Meanwhile (in our universe) with the triplets.

Ayato comes to his desk to see his daily takoyaki sitting there and still warm too.

"Y/n always makes the best takoyaki." Ayato says eating one.

"And she gives me sweets whenever I want, right teddy." Kanato says to Teddy staring at him.

"I bet Little Bitch can even make me macarons." Laito says.

"I have an idea, we can just have her live with us so she can do things for us whenever we please." Ayato says with a smirk.

"How are we going to do that?" Kanato questions.

"Easy, we just bribe the ones who own her." Ayato says as if it was easy.

Later on

5 bodies lay on the hallway floor close to being unconscious.

"F-fine, have her . . . I'm sorry Y/n." Sebastian says, the last part he whispered under his breath before passing out.

Back in the Ikami household

Lets just say there was a lot of yelling and being kicked out.

"What do you mean I'm being kicked out and have to live with the Sakamakis?!" You shout confused.

"We were threa- I mean we made an agreement okay, now pack up your stuff, the limo is waiting for you . . . sorry . . ." Jake says.

"Not you too Jake." You say with pleading eyes.

You turn to Alex to him looking away from you in guilt.

You looked at Noah next, but it was just the same.

"Brandon, your my last hope, please tell me this is a joke, . . . right?" You say losing hope.

"Sorry." That was all Brandon could manage to say before not being able to look you in the eyes anymore.

You go upstairs to quickly pack up your bag and enter your limo without giving them a single glance.

It was an hour drive so you had time to recover over the saddening betrayal of your own "brothers".

You walk up to the mansion and knock on the door.


	2. Welcome To Your New Home

The door opened showing Reiji.

"Why are you here?" Reiji says looking down at you with a glare.

"I was said to be living here now." You said still a little sad.

"Don't you live with the Ikamis and I wasn't told of your arrival." Reiji says.

"W-" You were about to say something until Ayato's voice interrupted you.

"Oi Reiji, Melons/Pancake will be living with us so when she comes let her in!" Ayato shouts somewhere from the house.

Reiji just lets out a sigh of annoyance and lets you in.

Ayato then teleports to the room.

"Oh you're already here." Ayato says.

A wild Laito then teleports into the room.

"I've heard that Bitch-chan is here already~" Laito says.

(also I've done tons of research on the triplets (mostly Kanato because he's my fav) so I will be switching between canon and fanon kind of stuff so if you see your fanon and all of a sudden it explodes into how they really are I've warned you already)

Kanato also teleports into the room holding Teddy as always. (also it's Teddy's bday today because it's national teddy bears day, well at least it was' but ir literally took me a week to write this because I was lazy, but it was September 9th)

"Y/n-chan's here?" Kanato asks.

"Hey guys." You say kind of happy that it's at least people you know and not some strangers.

"I'll show you to your new room." Reiji says leading you to your room as you followed and left you alone in your room and put your stuff in it.

After you finished your room a few minutes later you were called for dinner.

You sat next to Kanato who was murdering his food with a fork, that which was typical so you didn't mind either. (you've know them for a few months)

It was basically silent as everyone left one by one, the triplets getting up at the same time.

I also go to get up to take a bath.

I open my door to see Ayato like he was waiting for me.

"Hey Pancake/Melons, let Ore-sama (or yours truly tell me which you perfer and I'll put it or leave it there) have some of your blood."

"I was just about to take a bath, but okay." You say holding out your arm because you were used to it because of your previous "owners."

Ayato instead pulls you into his arms to bite your neck, but then decides to let you take your shower first and tells you to hurry up.

You enter your bathroom only to find Shu taking a bath with his clothes on listening to music. (bish I'm bathing me 'n my clothes, I'm washing me 'n my clothes bish. If you know that vine Ily)

"Shu, I swear to god if you don't get out my bathroom. you're not even bathing." You say laughing, you were friends after all.

"You're too loud, such a bother." Shu says getting ready to leave.

You say goodbye as he teleports right after you said so.

You take your bath and exit the bathroom to find Ayato chilling on your bed waiting for you.

He then grabs you the same as before about to bite into your neck, but stops in the middle of it and snarls. 

"Why do you smell like Shu? Do I really have to show you that you are mine." He mumbles underneath his breath.

He forcefully bites into your neck sucking your blood.

"Why does this blood taste so familiar?" Ayato says to himself.

You winced at the sudden impact until you fainted.

"Why can't you just realize that you're mine . . ." He whispers underneath his breath holding your limp body.

He lays you on your bed tucking you in along with himself spooning you.

You wake up in the middle of the night to Ayato spooning you.

You try to get out of his grip, but he just grips onto you tighter telling you to stop moving.

You just go back to sleep since you were to tired to deal with this.

The next morning, or should I say night, he was no longer beside you when you woke up.


	3. Yui?

You were out in the rose garden until Kanato came up to you asking you to follow him with some roses.

Once you gathered the roses and walk for a few minutes, you arrived at the graveyard with him.

Kanato asks you to put the roses on the grave and you did as told.

He said that it was his mother's grave saying that he killed her.

You've actually heard this from him before, but you never went to the graveyard with him until now.

"I'm sorry for your loss." You say still feeling bad for him even if he was the one to kill her.

All of a sudden he started to yell at you, you forgot that he was a little unstable with his emotions.

"Don't pity me, you lousy mortal!" Kanato shouts pushing you to the ground.

He was about to bite you until he started to wonder something.

"Do women get angry if you do not kiss them before pleasuring them?" Kanato questions and kisses you.

He then bites into your neck.

"Why does your blood taste so familiar." Kanato says taking another bite.

After that you were walking sluggishly to your room and passing out on your bed.

The next day you were walking around until you heard someone singing Scarborough Fair.

"Are you going to Scarborough Fair. Parsley, sage, rosemary, and thyme." Kanato starts singing.

"Remember me to one who lives there." You both sing in usion surprising Kanato that you know the song.

"She once was a true love of mine." You finish.

"What are you doing here Y/n?" Kanato asks.

"Just walking around, you should really get down from there before you hurt yourself." You say.

"That facial expression you make, anxiety mingled with fear . . . I actually hate it when you make that face, are you really scared of me?" Kanato questions.

"I'm not scared of you." You say truthfully.

"If you really wish for me to come down then you will have to give me a kiss. If you cannot do so, you should leave me alone and get lost." Kanato says.

You pause for a second and decide to do as he asked, but before you could make your move he started to laugh.

"You really believed that, you really are an idiot, Y/n." Kanato says still laughing. "Fine I will get off the ledge."

"Really?" You say surprised that he would actually do so. Though you couldn't help, but think that he actually meant the kiss thing.

He stands up and says, "Well so long, Y/n." he falls backwards and you hear a thud.

You run down to see if he was okay.

'Wait a minute, a vampire can't die from a fall like that you idiot!' You yell inside your head feeling stupid.

Kanato talks all of sudden scaring you.

"Do you really think a measly fall like that would hurt me? If only I could die that easily." Kanato says.

"You want to die?" You ask.

"Maybe, but not yet, there are more important things." Kanato answers.

"Honestly same, but what are those important things?" You ask, but he only ignores your question.

"Anyways, there's a place I'm fond of that I would like to show you."

You both walk to a room where tons of wax figures were.

"Teddy perks up when we come here, right Teddy?" Kanato says to Teddy.

"How do you make them? . . ." You asked kind of wearily looking at a blonde one with pink eyes.

"Do you want me to demonstrate, you would be beautiful as a silent dead corpse." Kanato says eerily.

"That one is actually Yui, she was our last sacrificial bride, but she stupidly stabbed herself with a sword, we don't know what happened to her heart, it seemed to be missing." Kanato laughed psychotically.

"Yui?" You say to yourself, your heart throbs a little.

"So what do you say? Would you like to be a new figure in my collection? You would become the prettiest bride there." Kanato offers pushing you to the wall and starts sucking your blood again.

"Even though the sweet release of death sounds promising, I also have important things to do." You say to Kanato as he starts to release his grip a little.

"Kanato! Reiji wants to see you." Ayato interrupts.

"Aw. What a pain." Kanato says completely releasing his grip and leaving the room.

"Tha-" You start, but you were cut off by Ayato.

"Don't get the wrong idea." (or anything. Baka bitch baka. If you watch Lost Pause and you get it Ily 😂) Ayato leans in to bite you, but stops and says he's not interested and that he's tired.

He leaves and minutes after you leave to go to your room, but you run into Subaru.

"Hey Subaru, do you mind if I ask a question, do you know why the Ikamis told me to live with you all?" You ask.

"I don't anything about it, but it's probably something to do with the triplets." Subaru says.

You look down in disappointment, but as soon as you did so Subaru's attitude changed immediately.

He handed you his silver knife and placed it in your hands.

He looked at you with a blank stare like he was out of it and thinking of something.

"Subaru are you okay, you're not acting like yourself." You say with concern for your friend.

He nods and just leaves.

You showed confusion, but just shook it off.

You go to your room to find Laito laying on your bed.

"Why are you here?" You ask.

He takes notice to the knife and has you press it against where his heart should be.

You look up at him with confusion.

"Don't you know little bitch, to a vampire, murdering them is your ultimate way of showing your love." Laito says.

"Well then I won't kill you, or at least not yet." You say.

"Your not like the others, you always seem to intrigue me more and more each day little bitch." Laito says.

He then teleports somewhere else leaving you alone to sleep in peace, well maybe not peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so that's it for now, I hope you've enjoyed this chapter and I know I haven't done much of Laito yet, but he's actually a pretty complex character (so is Ayato and kind of Kanato . . . actually all of them are) so I will add some Laito x Reader in one of the next chapters and I'll edit these chapters later. Surprisingly only took 3 hours. Anyway Bye!


	4. Fuckin' Ayato! (and not that way!)

You wake to Ayato shaking you awake.

"Melons/Pancake, wake up! We're going to be late for school, we're late enough as it is and they already left to go to school without us!" Ayato yells in a frantic panic.

You weren't a morning person, but you still jolted out of bed and push Ayato out of the room so you could change quickly.

After you changed you met up with Ayato who was laughing to himself.

"What's so funny, hurry up we have to go to school!" You yell.

Ayato only laughs harder and gets a little more serious.

"Okay run to the limo, I'll be right behind you." Ayato says.

You run to the door and outside, but you stop in the middle of running, a very good distance outside . . . 

And you realize . . . 

It was broad daylight . . . 

And it was also a Saturday . . .

You've just been pranked by Ayato.

You could hear Ayato laughing hard behind you with a camera in hand.

"Also (Random Color) panties? Who would've known?" Ayato says smirking.

"I was in a rush so I didn't have time to put on shorts underneath, and Shu would probably know because I already know what he does." You say.

You kicked him in the balls and left to go back to sleep.

'Fuckin' Ayato'

Again you weren't a morning person.

You wake up at the time that was lunch time for them.

You felt bad kicking Ayato where it really hurts so you decided to make him his favorite food.

You look on your bedside table to see a note in a cutesy cursive.

'I would like to invite you to a special tea party. Please make sure you make our favorite and other snacks. If failed to do so I shall turn you into a wax figure. ~Kanato' 

'Great, might as well make everyone's favorite food except Reiji because he tried to poison me . . . but Subaru doesn't have a favorite food . . . oh well I'll hang out with him after the tea party.' You think to your self.

You go to the kitchen to make steak for Shu and after you were done you put it next to Shu who was sleeping.

Next was Laito.

You picked up the almond flour to make the macarons and got to work.

You were done Laito's macarons and went to his room and knocked because Laito could always be doing some shit your "innocent" eyes would not like to see.

Laito opens the door smirking.

"Aw, Little Bitch, I knew you cared. Would you like to come in?" Laito asks.

"No thanks, I have to make Ayato tokoyami after kicking him in the balls and Kanato somethings for a tea party or else he will turn me into a wax figure." You say.

"Also, Ayato gave me a picture of your panties. (Random Color) who would've known." Laito says smirking again.

"Again, I was in a rush so I didn't have time to put on shorts underneath! Do you want to be kicked where the sun does not shine also?!" You say.

You walk back to the kitchen already finished with Ayato's batch of tokoyaki.

You find Ayato and give it to him.

"Hmm, this will actually makes Ore-sama want to punish you less, but we'll see." Ayato says.

Lastly Kanato's that which took a loooong time, but they were going to be delicious to eat.

You bring all the foods and tea to Kanato's room and place it on the table where the supposed tea party was supposed to be.

You brought in mini cupcakes, raspberry cake, mini sandwiches, mixed berries, amore tea, black tea with milk.

Kanato walks in well dressed and looks at all the foods very happy, but then looks at you and frowns.

"What are you wearing? Are you not going to take this seriously?!" Kanato shouts.

"But that's okay because I have this for you."

He picks out a purple dress.

"You look just like a doll, we should play dress up with Y/n more often, right Teddy." Kanato says to Teddy who was sitting next to you.

After you were done with the tea party you went to hang out with Subaru.

You find him sitting in his white rose garden and you decide to sit along with him.

"Hey, Subaru." You say greeting him.

"Hey, Y/n, what do you think about the triplets?" Subaru asks seriously.

"I like them, they're fun to be around most of the time, why do you ask?" You ask Subaru.

"Well, they like you too, but as . . . more than friends and I'm starting to think they have some thing against me and Shu since we're friends with you." Subaru says.

"Aw, so we are friends!" You say teasing Subaru.

"Yes, we are friends, but right now that doesn't matter because they can be possessive when it comes to things they own or have already claimed for themselves." Subaru says.

" . . . You know what, I'm going to take a nap, bye Subaru." You leave to go take a nap in your room.

You fall asleep and realize you're in a totally different place you are not familiar with and it looked like no one could see you.

You see three little kids running around chasing a bat.

You realize that it's the triplets, but now Kanato is crying.

"I worked so hard to catch those bats and they got away." Kanato says weeping.

"It's no big deal Kanato, we can just catch them again." Laito says.

"Yeah, stop crying like a baby, I'll go catch them for you, watch." Ayato says.

"So this is where you've been all this time, I need you to come with me." A woman with purple hair said.

"Come on Kanato, lets go." Laito says running in the direction of the bats as Kanato follows.

"Listen, you're going back inside to go study." The lady says.

"But I don't want to, give me a break. All I seem to do is study." Ayato says in rebellion.

"I don't want to hear any excuses, return to your room this instant. Kanato and Laito always get to play while I have to study." Ayato says.

"That's because you're not like other children, you're special-" Cordelia starts.

"No I'm not, I just want to play some more!" Ayato says.

"How many times do I need to tell you. You are the successor, you do know what that means don't you! Now tell me Ayato, what is it you must do?" Cordelia says sternly.

"I must become number one. I must become the best. Better than my brothers. Anyone." Ayato says sadly.

"And what if you fail to do so?" Cordelia questions.

"Then I am not worthy of being my mother's child and only to be sunk at the bottom of the lake." Ayato answers.

"That's a good boy, you are worthless to me if you do not become number one, so you better work harder, what happens to worthless boys? Cold and drenched at the bottom of the lake. If you do not want that to happen to you, go to your room, now!" Cordelia says as Ayato runs off.

You saw Shu, Subaru, and Reiji, but now all you you could see was the lady with a man you now know as Richter.

Time immediately pauses and everything turned grey.

The lady turn around to look at you and you could see her glowing green eyes.

You heart throbbed like the first time you heard Yui's name and you collapsed on the floor


	5. Well Then, . . .Time to Die I Guess

You wake up in the middle of the night on the floor after collapsing.

You had a headache and a bad back (I always do) from sleeping on the floor.

You got up to take a walk after the weird nightmare . . . or was it a nightmare.

That's all you thought about during that walk around the mansion and then realized that that dream might actually really happened to the brothers since it was so detailed.

Maybe you could get some information to confirm if it's real.

You quickly run to get a notebook and start to write down what happened, every detail you could remember.

You decide to ask one of your best friends first.

You went to Shu first.

"Hey Shu, I came to bother you again. It's just one question." You say laughing.

"Great." He says sarcastically.

"Shu, why you so salty?" You say jokingly.

"Because I am. That's your question so leave me alone." Shu says bluntly.

"No, I was kidding, I'm sorry, the real question is, 'Well better keep this subtle so I don't trigger them.' Shu, have you ever had a dog before?" You asked.

Shu grimaced at the question, "Yes, he was given to me by a friend. Why do you ask?" He says with a hint of a sad tone and saying the last thing a little angrily.

'I tried not to trigger him and here I am . . .' "Um . . . no particular reason, just to . . . um . . . see if you like dogs or cats better . . . yeah, so . . . I better go, bye!" You rushed out the room because you really don't want to get Shu angry.

But at least that part of the dream was true.

You look around to find another Sakamaki.

You heard the piano being played.

You move on to Laito.

"Little Bitch." Laito says greeting you.

"Laito, did you mother perhaps have purple hair and green eyes?" You ask cautiously. 

The piano stopped.

Laito had a blank stare in silence.

"Why do you want to know that?" Kanato asks causing you to jump in surprise.

"What are you doing in here here anyways?" Ayato asks.

"Well, I heard Laito playing the piano and I needed to ask him a question, but if you don't mind me asking. What's your mother's name again?"

They all stayed silent with serious faces.

" . . . Cordelia." Ayato answers.

They start to remember what happened in the past.

You knew they were going to be there in silence for 5 minutes and 21 seconds, so you decided to awkwardly walk back words slowly. 

How did you know it would be 5 minutes and 21 seconds for them to realized you left in the middle of them remembering.

Well that's mostly because that's how long it took them to explain it to you at school when you were the Ikami's bride.

You walk over to Subaru's garden knowing he would be there.

"Hey Subar-"

You saw him staring at one of his white roses.

"You okay?" You ask worried.

He looks you in the eye.

He freezes for a moment.

"Is it about your mother?" You ask.

He grabs you by the hand tightly as you wince in pain.

"How did you know that?!" Subaru yells, but then loosens his grip, "Sorry, (I know OC don't attack me) what can you expect from as powerless, as hideous, (Subaru is a lot of things, but hideous is not one of them . . . Or any of these) as corrupted as I am." He says looking down.

You both stand in silence.

"Subaru. . . you have to be kidding me, if your all of that then what am I, Satan? The only thing that's hideous is me, I'm powerless as fuck right now since   
I'm living with vampires, and the only thing corrupted is my nonexistent soul." You say kind of proudly.

He looks at you with shock.

You pull him into a hug, "Would having some blood make you feel better?" You ask.

Subaru said nothing and bit your neck for blood. (I now realize Laito hasn't bitten you yet . . . I'm sorry Laito fans, I'm getting there)

(Oh boy here comes the scene)

"It taste so sweet." He goes back in for more.

"Oi, I would appreciate if you could take you hand off what's Oresama's. Ayato says out of nowhere.

And then you realized your 5 minutes and 21 seconds were up.

Subaru just teleported out of there.

'Traitor' You think to yourself.

"Hey! I'm not done with you yet! . . . I'll get him later." Ayato yells.

"Why?" Kanato says angrily.

"W-" You start, but you are cut off.

"Why did you decide to leave, go to him, and let him drink your blood?! I cannot forgive you!" Kanato yells.

(Kanato: I saw you hanging out with Subaru yesterday!  
You: K-kanato, it's not what you think!  
Kanato: I won't hesitate bitch  
If know that vine ily)

"I'm sorry Kanato, but Subaru is one of my best friends and he was sad so I let him have some." You say.

"Little Bitch is such a slut, it's not nice to leave who you belong to and go to someone else." Laito teases.

"You know what, I'm going to pretend like I didn't hear that. Guys, can we just leave this alone. It's almost morning anyways, goodnight." You say pointing towards the sun that was rising. (If your living on your knees, you rise up) (Hamilton has taken over me and I'm literally listening to Your Obedient Servant) 

You sigh and walk back to bed. 

'That was close' You think.

You did feel a little worried now that you knew that the dreams could tell you about the Sakamaki's pasts.

You may not have had the chance to talk to Reiji since he slammed the door in your face and mumbled something about you and Shu, but you knew if you asked him that he would both confirm that it's true and use another experiment on you.

You go to sleep wondering what would come up.

You dreamt of Laito's affair with Cordelia (Whore-delia, Bitch-delia, etc.) starting his perverted nature.

How Ayato had to deal with Cordelia's harsh rules.

And how Kanato was neglected as a child that which started his hobby of "collecting dolls." 

Each death of the sacrificial brides deaths were very detailed. Each one made you heart pulse harder and harder with every bride killed. The last bride that you've learned from Kanato, Yui, was the one that made your heart pulse the hardest and you collapsed.

You woke up.

You wrote all of it down.

You felt like something big was going to happen . . . and not in a good way.

'If I can dream about people's pasts I might as well be able to tell the future.' (This reminds me of Zen from Mystic Messenger now)

Oh well, let's see what happens.

You decide to wonder around the place again.

You found a little building that you've never seen before and saw Shu in it.

"Hey, Shu!" You say.

"Too loud." Shu says in return.

"I have another question, and I swear to you it will not be too intruding for you." You says cautiously.

""Just say it so you can leave me alone." Ha says a little annoyed from last time.

"Shu, weird things have been happening, my chest hurts, my heart pounds like it's going to explode at times, I can see all of your pasts, and I keep seeing the triplets mother outside being a weirdo looking nowhere just to smirk at me like she's better than me and give me a heart attack. Sorry, I probably sound crazy, but it's true." You say.

"The awakening has arrived, come here." Shu says.

You walk towards him.

He grabs you and lays you down where he was sitting towering over you.

He moves your hair out the way (unless your hair is way too short for that or you're just bald, we don't judge here) to bite your neck.

You wince in pain.

"It's hot and gushing, the neck is not the only place where blood is supplied." Shu says biting into your wrist next.

"First of all, you don't have to describe it. Second of all, what are you my biology teacher? Third of all, this is not answering my question and fourth of all, that hurts you idiot." You say.

"Be quiet and let my fangs enter you." Shu says taking another bite.

"That's sounds wrong in a lot of ways, but okay." You say back.

"What a lewd woman." Shu says smirking.

"You should already know that." You say, "and stop smirking."

Shu then teleports out of there without a word.

All of a sudden some creepy dude teleports here.

"Excuse my poor manners, I'm here for what you need to know." He asks.

'He really is a nice guy . . . wait a minute,' You then remember your dream.

This guy is their uncle Richter who has an affair with the triplets' mother even though that was his brother's wife at the time. Well maybe he can't be thaaat bad.

"Well . . . I want to know why the Ikamis brought me here to be a sacrificial bride." You say.

"The Ikamis have nothing to do with this, the triplets do, but this wasn't really planned, but since your the perfect age and the easiest mortal to obtain we let it be." Richter says.

You felt both relieved and guilty that it wasn't your "brothers'" faults.

Your heart pounds making you collapse.

"Oh . . . I will finally see you once again. Finally my darling." He says out loud.

You look at him confused wondering who he was talking to.

"How I've waited for this moment to arrive. Now, come to me." He continues raising his arms as a strong gust of wind comes from behind him.

'Oh my god, their uncle is trying to summon satan or something. I take it back he's horrible.' You think to yourself.

You could feel your body slowly losing control, but you mind was still there.

"Now, let us go to her." He says holding out his hand for you to get up.

You took it.

'What the hell?!' You couldn't speak, but at least that's what you said in your mind.

Your body moved on it's own like it was possessed.

You both walk to a room you did not know of.

You moved in front of a bookcase that turned out to be a secret door that lead to a bloody dress (you bloody wankers)

"No need to hesitate, that dress is yours." He says.

'No it fucking isn't, it's a bloody dress, I'm not wearing it for two reasons, it's bloody and it's a dress!' You say in your mind.

You hand gravitated towards it and all of a sudden blood starts to surround your hand and the rest of your body.

Cordelia reached towards you and before you could do anything your body was in complete control of Cordelia.

"We finally meet again Richter." Cordelia says. (When I say Cordelia just know she has your body (it her voice though) and these are technically not you movements)

"My beloved, Cordelia." Richter says bowing.

Cordelia then looks at her bloody hand and starts to laugh.

'Why are you laughing?' You ask inside of your own head.

The Sakamakis seemed to notice something was wrong, especially Ayato.

Ayato busts through the door to you room to find that you're not there and only a notebook was left there. (And no it's not your diary)

The book said "Sakamaki Analysis."

They each had chapters of the Sakamakis, but he didn't need to read them right now he just had to find you before something bad happens.

He then realizes that this has happened before. 

" . . . Richter." He says with hatred.

Back to you.

""This reminds me of the good old days." Cordelia says.

"We would forget about the time and dance the night away. It seems just like yesterday. Cordelia, my sister-in-law." He says, but Cordelia put her finger to his mouth to silence him.

"You called me that intentionally. That's so cute." Cordelia says.

'What is this? A pathetic excuse for flirting?' You say. (And remember you no one can hear you except Cordelia)

"It wasn't intentional. You are my brother's wife. The fact is inescapable. I am a man who fought with their brother for you and lost. In an effort to forget you I wondered the world for 100 years." Richter says.

"But why? There was no need to forget me. You don't owe anything to Karl Heinz. Am I right?" Cordelia says.

"Only a wicked woman would compel a response to that." He says smiling.

"You're so fun to tease, Richter. Let it go. It's all in the past. As you can see, I have been resurrected as you wished." Cordelia says before Ayato comes into the scene.

"Hey, what is the meaning of this?!" Ayato yells.

'Thank god.' 

"Oh, it's you, Ayato. It's been a while." Cordelia says.

"Why did you have to do this again?" Ayato asks not very impressed.

"Why don't you tell him, I'm a little tired. After all, I am still getting used to this body. She's supposed to be unconscious right now, but she's still fighting." Cordelia says walking past Ayato.

Richter starts to tell Ayato about how he took Cordelia's heart of of Yui and into you.

"What is the purpose of doing this, you're just going to lose to me again." Ayato says.

Ayato then walks away to find Cordelia at the same place he pushed Yui into the lake, maybe it could work again, so he pushed you far in to the lake.

And it actually worked, you could swim (pretend you can if you can't) but not as good as others. You just can't swim fast enough that when your underwater you might not get to air fast enough.

Cordelia was not in control anymore.

You were very close to passing out from a lack of air, but you got to the surface in time to see Ayato waiting there.

"Thanks, but first of all. What the hell is going on?" You calmly.

"My body is unbelievably parched. I need your blood." He says biting into your neck, "Your blood is so filling now, there is no comparison." He goes back to your neck, "As long as I have your blood I'll never want anything more. You belong to me. Your blood, your heart, your body, your soul, your everything. Devote your blood and life to me" He kisses you and then bites you for more blood.

"I see. It finally makes more sense." Laito says arrive at the scene with Kanato.

"I thought it was strange. Only just recently, the tiniest whiff of Y/n's blood smelled so sweet. It would drive me crazy. Teddy, it was so hard to restrain ourselves, wasn't it?" Kanato says.

"I'm sure a drink of her blood would be very satisfying. I'm getting excited just thinking about it." Laito says licking his lips. (like the fuckboy he is lol I'm sorry)

"Yeah . . . so Ima just leave." You say slowly backing away.

Laito and Kanato were about to go after you, but Ayato blocked their way.

"It's not nice to be greedy, Ayato." Laito says.

"We want to taste her too, you know." Kanato says also disappointed.

"Shaddap. That's not my problem." Ayato says.

You walk back to your room to relax and figure out what's going on.

But you couldn't catch a break.

"Stop smelling like that." Subaru says grabbing you.

"Subaru? What are you doing in my room?" You ask.

(Gosh, I've been listening to Hamilton my whole winter break and I've been thinking about making a hamilton high school au (lams) and I want to know if you guys want it)

He bites into your shoulder.

"It's so good. I'll make you feel my fangs." He takes another bite, "If I take another bite I'll destroy you. Your blood is irresistible. More, I need more. I'll make it mine, all the way to the last drop."

You push Subaru off of you.

"Could you stop, I've already list enough blood today, I feel lightheaded." You say and Subaru teleports out of there.

All of a sudden Richter's in the room again.

"It is your blood that drives them mad. Their behavior is out of ordinary. Surely you've noticed that. And why wouldn't it be. Your blood nearly awakened blood fascinates them to no end, and makes them lose control. Each will be frantic to make you their own, which will lead to an ugly conflict, and will undoubtedly lead to tragic deaths for many if them." Richter says.

You then see Cordelia again.

'Oh no, not again.' You feel yourself lose control of your body as it moves towards Cordelia making her have control again. (Omg it's been 4 days and I'm still doing thus chapter because I keep getting distracted)

Cordelia walks in like she owns the place and lies on a couch upstairs.

Reiji comes in and Cordelia starts flirt with him that which made you pretty uncomfortable since this was your body.

She starts comparing to him to his mother and father and complementing him on his sharp wits.

Next thing you know she knocks of his glasses and starts caressing his face.

'Aw hell no. Is it me or is it kind of weird that I'm going to kiss one of my best friends brother? Cordelia don't you dare!' You say in your mind and she does the opposite of what you said aaaaannd you kissed Reiji.

'I'm washing my mouth after this is all over.' 

And guess what Reiji does, kisses back.

'The fuck Reiji, I thought you hated me!' You yell in your head.

Cordelia talks about how they should continue.

'I am not doing the do with him, you better stop!' You yell.

But then Reiji says no.

'Thank you!' You say relieved, but then Cordelia slaps him and honestly you were in shock. (sHoOkEtH) (Bitch slapped just like Kyoya)

"Come on lets stop fighting. We're family." Laito says.

Next thing you know Richter and Ayato are having a sword fight for who gets you. 

Ayato gets stabbed, but he's still alive.

You regain consciousness and luckily you had Subaru's knife in your hand, so you pushed Richter off of you.

You then stab Richter in the heart with Subaru's knife, but with his last bit of strength he stabbed you in the side.

Richter dies.

You, deeply injured.

You fall on your knees and cough up blood.

Ayato rushes towards your side.

"Hey! Open your eyes!" Ayato says a little desperately.

"Only a foolish girl would challenge a vampire, what a joke. Her death and awakening was only a matter of time. And then both her body and soul will be all mine." Cordelia says and your eyes close.

They lay you on a couch and hope for the best because honestly you were the best sacrificial bride they've had yet.

"She's getting paler." Kanato says.

"She could awaken at any time." Shu says.

"Is their anyway to drive the bitch out of there?" Ayato asks.

Meanwhile Reiji is figuring out the right potion for you to stay alive. (My playlist just switched to "Stay Alive (Reprise)" from Hamilton . . . great)

You start wincing in pain.

"That looks really painful." Kanato say.

"Well yeah I just got stabbed in the side. Well then, . . . time to die I guess. I would say more and all, but I'm too busy dying right now" You say weakly surprising everyone and then you pass out again.

"Hey, wake up!" Ayato yells, but you were already passed out.

"The awakening is at hand." Shu says.

"There is no precent (meaning: earlier event or action) for an ordinary mortal woman to awaken with power of a vampire, right?" Kanato says.

"Right, because no vessel has ever endured the process." Shu says.

"But it's different this time." Ayato says.

"Is she really going to die?" Kanato asks.

"Is there any way?" Ayato asks.

"Yes, but it is incomplete." Reiji says.

"Reiji, what do you have?" Ayato asks.

"A remedy that will kill the woman once and for all." Reiji says.

"It's unusual for you to come with an unfinished product. What would make it complete." Shu says.

"I believe a piece of the woman." Reiji says.

"There's nothing left of her to use." Subaru says a little angry and a little worried.

"Actually I have some thing." He tears Teddy's neck open and takes out a container full of his mother's ashes, "I don't need it anymore."

He give it to Reiji and he pours it into the liquid turning it from purple to blue.

Reiji pours the potion in your mouth and you swallow it.

"Y/n." Ayato says.

You start to stir.

"Ayato?" You say question what your life has come to, "I'm alive and you're all here." You says.

You then jolt up. "Hold up a minute. That was the bitch that killed Yui! How did I forget?!" You yell.

"Actually I'm done, this is never happening again. Laito, follow me with that green lantern you have beside you, we have a dress to burn." You say getting up quickly.

"Also I'll be washing my mouth after this, I'm thankful that you all saved my life, especially you Reiji, but that kiss is something I never want to remember, and also I'm sorry for slapping you, but just remember that was all Cordelia." You say to Reiji.

You then take you leave with Laito to go burn the dress and once you both finally arrived you told Laito to burn the dress and that's what he did.

He closed the door and you both went back to the others.

"Are you sure the mansion won't burn down?" You ask.

"It'll be fine little bitch." Laito reassures you.

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand the next night

You could hear the fire alarm ringing and the Sakamakis yelling and running around.

Ayato then kicks down your door, grabs you, and throws you out the window. (Through the windoooooow)

Laito and Kanato catch you as Ayato jumps out the window.

You then see green fire rising.

"I thought you said it would be fine, I told you we should've taken it out." You say to Laito.

"Don't worry Reiji's taking care of it.

Meanwhile (in our universe) Reiji is letting out a battle cry as he uses two fire extinguishers at the same time to take it out and after 30 minutes it was done.

"Actually, where's Shu?" You ask.

"When we got to him he was already gone." Ayato says.

"He'll be back once the fire's gone." You say kind of worried for him. (My god, I literally forgot that he was afraid of fire #hadtorewritesomeofthestorylinefromforgettingimportantthingsthatwillcontradicteverything #killmenow)


	6. Happy Birthday!

March 20th

It's still Spring Break.

You knew that today was Laito's birthday, at first you decided to have their birthdays all in one day like you usually would, but then you realized they would never comply and start fuming.

You started with the cake. You thought about just making macarons or just a normal cake, but then it hit you, why not make a macaron cake.

You decided to use the color scheme of red, purple, and green.

After the cake was made you realized these were the colors of the triplets and laughed at the coincidence. (this is what happened to me)

You wrapped up the presents in the box, grabbed the cake and headed to Laito's room.

You knocked first because you never know what Laito is doing and it's rude to barge into someone's room.

Luckily he opened the door and he actually looked surprised for a second.

"Happy birthday, Laito!"

He looked surprised for a second and then smirked and started to tease you.

"Aw, Little Bitch, all for me? Where's my birthday present?"

He pulls you into his room and you set down the cake.

"I have the gifts right he-"

He pushes you on his bed and straddles you.

He smells your neck and says, "Your blood smells so sweet." and bites your neck.

You manage to push him off and take his presents into your hands about to leave.

"I guess you don't want your actual present." You say teasingly.

He pulls you back onto the bed.

"Oh, so you do." You say giving him the first one.

It was a shirts that said: WARNING: MAY SPONTANEOUSLY START TALKING ABOUT CROSSWORD PUZZLES

"I noticed you liked to do crossword puzzles in your free time."

"Are you stalking me, Little Bitch?"

"No! Just take the other one already." You say handing him his other gift.

It was another shirt, but said: CAUTION: 50 YEAR OLD MAY MAKE SUDDEN, DESPERATE ATTEMPTS TO APPEAR SEXY, YOUTHFUL, AND IMPORTANT.

But the “50” was actually crossed out and replaced with 900+.

“You know I'm sexy Little Bitch."

"Well lets just have cake." You say avoiding what he said.

You're both eating cake happily and leaving the rest of the cake for Kanato to eat later . . . even though his birthday tomorrow, but he always has room for more cake.

"There's some frosting on your face, Little Bitch."

"Whe-"

He lifts your chin up and kisses you.

"U-uh w-well, happy birthday, bye." You say running away with the cake with a heavy blush.

March 21st

You start by spending time with Kanato pretending like you don't know it's his birthday, but he did seem like he was going to snap from anger at any moment.

You tell him that you have to get something really quickly and managed to get away before he could kill you from anger.

You arrived with cake and presents.

Kanato looked mad when you first came into the room, but his eyes lit up once he saw the cake and presents.

"Happy Birthday, Kanato!"

"Y/n-chan, I thought you've forgotten, I thought I would've had to punish you."

"O-oh, well uh," you laugh nervously, 'Thank god I remembered,' "Why don't we gave some cake."

It was a raspberry cake.

You share out the cake between you, Kanato, and Teddy.

"Where's my present?"

You hand him his gift.

"It's accessories for Teddy so you can dress him however you want."

"Thank you, Y/n, now where's my present?"

"Um w-well about tha-"

"You haven't even brought me a birthday present on MY birthday?!" He yells throwing a fork at your head that which you quickly dodged, but got stuck in the wall instead. 

You started to stammer.

He holds Teddy close to his ear and says, "Ah, Teddy, what a great idea," he sets him on the purple couch, facing him towards his bed, "I should have your blood as my gift."

He pins you on his bed and starts to suck your blood.

You felt consciousness slip away. 

"Never leave me, Y/n-chan."

March 22nd

You wake up to find Kanato zoned out, but still looking at you. 

'I guess he really doesn't sleep that much.' 

"K-kanato, may I please go back to my room."

"Do you hate me?" Kanato says.

"Of course not, but Kanato, you don't sleep much do you?"

"I have nightmares to the point where sometimes I can't sleep . . ."

It was surprising that he would actually tell you that.

You hesitantly hug him a little. 

He didn't seem to resist so you gave him a full on hug.

His head was now on your lap as you pet his hair.

""Never leave me . . ." He drifted off to sleep.

You realized how late it was and gently took Kanato's head off of your lap before rushing into kitchen and getting to work.

You made red velvet cupcakes with oreo frosting.

You weren't sure whether or not he would get the joke, but either way they would still be delicious.

You knew that you should always have takoyaki if you're ever going to give him food.

You made it just the way he likes it, the outside crisp, but the inside really soft.

You didn't have any presents for him so you decided to just give him blood like you did with Kanato.

You headed towards his room, but when you knocked he didn't answer.

You decided to wait until he's back by going to your room, but it turns out that he was there the whole time.

"Melons/Pancake, where have you bee-" He pauses when he sees the cupcakes and takoyaki.

"Happy birthday!" You say placing it on the bed.

You both enjoy the cupcakes and he eats all the takoyaki that which was not surprising because he would never share both that nor anything.

"Oi, where's my present?"

You expose your neck a little and point toward it.

He smirked smugly and started drinking from you.

His hand touched something hard (stop thinking that way) and looked to see the book he saw in your room when the whole return of Cordelia happened.

He stopped sucking your blood and picked up the book titled, "Sakamaki Analysis." 

"What's this about? Are you stalking us?"

"Um, well, yes and no."


	7. The Book

Next thing you know Kanato arrives in the room pretty angry and Laito teleports behind you picking up the book in curiosity.

"You weren't supposed to leave me!" Kanato yells.

"Hm, Little Bitch, what's this? Have you been stalking us?" Laito says in a teasing tone.

"No . . . just some analysis . . . on you guys." You say slowly pretty nervously.

"Then give us the key so we can read it!" Kanato and Ayato snap.

"Wow, you guys can read?" You say trying to lift the mood, but the nervousness in your voice shows anyways.

That was a pretty stupid mistake because they seemed even more mad at you than ever.

You ran to Reiji's room and even though he tried to push you out you still got in.

. . . A few seconds later you left the room by your own will because Reiji wanted you to be his lab rat for some experiments, but then again he also said to cook dinner while I'm at it when I was leaving.

You run to where Subaru should be that which was actually his coffin.

You knocked on his coffin.

There was no answer.

You knock again.

No answer.

And again.

Nothing.

So you decided to sit on his coffin because you knew he was in there and he doesn't kindly to this disrespect.

You fell off the coffin once it was opened suddenly.

"Ow, that hurts, Subaru." You say rubbing your butt a little that you fell on.

"Well if you didn't sit there then maybe I wouldn't have done that!" He says back.

You then hear footsteps and rush into the coffin and close it with only you and Subaru in it.

"What the hell are you-" He starts, but you quickly cover his mouth.

"Y/n, come out, come out, wherever you are. If you're with someone else I'll kill you!" You hear Kanato say creepily.

"Yeah, remember you belong to Ore-sama."

"You better not be having fun without me, Little Bitch." 

Subaru realized how close you two were and couldn't help, but blush.

The footsteps started to fade until there was complete silence.

You let out the breath the you never knew you were holding and you then realize the position you two were in and opened the coffin so you could get out, but you were only pulled in and you could feel a pair of lips on yours. (lol I might as well turn this into a Subaru x Reader)

"S-sorry." He says blushing and looking the other way.

"N-no, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have dragged you into this situation . . . I-I should probably leave." You left the room in a flash after that awkward situation. (you both are dorks)

It was just kind of weird since you've thought of Subaru like an older brother.

You decided to take a walk to clear your mind and what you were going to do about them and the book.

Good thing the book has a chain on it to keep it locked and they will never be able to find the key . . . unless they break the chain-

You ran to your room as fast as you can, but no one was there.

The book was still intact, the key was where it was supposed to be, . . . weird.

You sat on your bed and sighed in relief.

It wasn't like there was anything bad in there, but if they were to ever read it they would probably think of you as weird-not that they don't think that already-or a stalker. (I know stupid reason, but just go along with it)

Knowing them they probably just lost interest since it was just a book.

All of a sudden they all appear in the room startling you.

"Look what we have here, Little Bitch's back."

"Where were you?!" Kanato yells.

"I was just taking a little walk . . ."

"I know that you're lying." He says pinning you down on the bed as the other two join.

"How many times do we have to get him to stay away from you. You belong to Ore-sama and Ore-sama only. Do I have to spell it out for you?"

Next thing you know there's three different kind of fangs sinking into you making you whimper and squirm in pain.

"Little Bitch, you like that don't you?" He asks going for another drink. (Kill me now)

Then Reiji appears in the room, but they don't exactly stop immediately.

"Y/n, didn't I tell you that you are supposed to make dinner tonight." It was more of a statement than a question so you said nothing.

The three ease off of you and you run to the kitchen and Reiji already teleported there.

"Thanks Reiji, you really saved me back there."

"I was not there to save you, I was simply there to tell you that you needed to make dinner before I punished you." He says, the last part sending shivers up your spine.

You quickly get to work on dinner and once you were finished and everyone was seated it was even more silent and eerie than usual.

The triplets were just glaring at Subaru barely even touching their food, not even Kanato and there were banana snowballs on his plate.

Usually Shu would be the first one out, but this time it was Subaru.

A few seconds after all three the Sakamaki triplets were up and leaving in the same direction as Subaru.

It was as if a fight was about to star-oh no.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I'm finally done even though it was short and I'll try to update as much as possible, but I still have other story to update and sometimes I'm just plain lazy. Anyway bye and I'll update this chapter when I have time!


End file.
